Why We Left
by KhmerBotum
Summary: After the war against the earth, Reyna and Piper become great friends. But when they both see Jason kissing "her", they run away from their demigod lives and become the biggist thing in music. But now, they're going back to New York and seeig "him" again. They will never survive.
1. A New Beginning Without Him

**Prologue- Reyna's POV**

Me and Piper were walking down to the beach, besides the fact that we both like Jason, we were pretty close friends. "Rey," Piper spoke up. "I'll be okay if Jason picks you."

"Really?" I asked. Piper nodded. "I'm okay if you likes you too." I said when we both saw Jason kissing some girl on the beach. "Who's that?" I whispered to Piper.

"Drew, my half-sister." She answered. Suddenly, we both started crying and ran out of camp, and never came back.

* * *

"Why Mr. McLean?" I nearly screamed at Piper's dad. We were sitting in the recording studio in LA, one year after we left our demigod lives.

He shrugged. "I thought it would be a good idea if you two go back to New York for highschool." We groaned. "Why is there a problem?"

"No dad." Piper said.

"Good, we leave tomorrow."

**Piper's POV**

"There." I sat down in a chair admiring my work I did on Rey. I gave her a purple T-shirt, ripped skinny jeans, beige pumps, and navy blazer. "You look amazing as usual."

She laughed. "I made you look better though." I swore I blushed, she pretty much forced me into an orange top, white shorts, brown combat boots and my old snowboarding jacket. "Okay, let's go before we're late."

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting in english, watching my step-dad talking about I don't know what, my ADHD was kicking in, when the door opened and two people knew stepped in.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Blofis." The Cherokee apologized. Out of nowhere people started saying stuff like "No way, it's the girls from the band Greek and Roman, are any of you still single, wow you girls look hotter in person." I turned around to look at Jason who looked like he was going to throw his desk at the guys who said those last two comments.

"No problem girls." Paul said. "Besides your new, care to introduce yourselves?"

"Reyna, the Roman in G&R, lead guitarist."

"Piper McLean, the Greek in G&R, lead singer."

"Great, please take your seats." After what seamed like two hours the bell rung. Me, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Frank, Hazel and Thalia had to run to catch up with those two. Apparently being famous turns you to fast walkers. "Hey." I said to the girls, unlike Thalia who put her arms around them and said "hey, girls, how's life, haven't seen you since you left the hunt."

"What?!" Jason screamed. Reyna and Piper laughed.

"Yeah, we first joined the Amazons, then the Hunters." Piper started when the bell rang. "Well, me and Rey gotta go to music, goodbye."

**Nyssa's POV**

I was sitting patiently in the music room, when Drew came over and slapped my head. "You never saw that last night, kay hon." She hissed in my ear.

"Okay class," Mr. Sun clapped. "We have two new students here today, please welcome Piper and Reyna. " When I heard those names, I almost had a heart attack. Everyone else was chanting sing, sing, sing. "Come on girls." Mr. Sun said.

"Okay, but we need one more person on drums." Reyna said and pointed to me. "How 'bout Nyssa." I walked up on stage and sat down next to the drums, while Reyna got a guitar and Piper on the keyboard.

Piper is _italics_, Reyna is **bold**, together is underline

_Closed off from love_**  
**_I didn't need the pain _  
**Once or twice was enough **  
**And it was all in vain**  
Time starts to pass   
Before you know it you're frozen

Ooooh... 

**But something happened **  
**For the very first time with you **  
**My heart melted to the ground **  
**Found something true**  
_And everyone's looking 'round _  
_Thinking I'm going crazy _

_Oooh, _

But I don't care what they say   
I'm in love with you   
They try to pull me away   
But they don't know the truth   
My heart's crippled by the vein   
That I keep on closing   
You cut me open and I 

Keep bleeding   
I Keep, keep bleeding love   
I keep bleeding   
I keep, keep bleeding love   
Keep bleeding   
Keep, keep bleeding love   
You cut me open and I

**Oooh, oooh... **

_Trying hard not to hear _  
_But they talk so loud _  
_Their piercing sounds fill my ears _  
_Try to fill me with doubt _  
_Yet I know that their goal _  
_Is to keep me from falling_

Hey, yeah!

**But nothing's greater**  
**Than the rush that comes with your embrace **  
**And in this world of loneliness **  
**I see your face **  
**Yet everyone around me **  
**Thinks that I'm going crazy**  
**Maybe, **maybe

But I don't care what they say   
I'm in love with you   
They try to pull me away   
But they don't know the truth   
My heart's crippled by the vein   
That I keep on closing  
_You cut me open and I _

Keep bleeding   
I Keep, keep bleeding love   
I keep bleeding   
I keep, keep bleeding love   
Keep bleeding   
Keep, keep bleeding love   
You cut me open and I

**And it's draining all of me **  
**Oh they find it hard to believe **  
**I'll be wearing these scars **  
**For **everyone to see

_I don't care what they say _  
_I'm in love with you _  
_They try to pull me away _  
_But they don't know the truth _  
_My heart's crippled by the pain_  
_That I keep all closed in_  
**You cut me open and I **

Keep bleeding   
Keep, keep bleeding love   
I keep bleeding   
I keep, keep bleeding love   
Keep bleeding   
Keep, keep bleeding love  
_You cut me open and I_

Keep bleeding   
Keep, keep bleeding love   
I keep bleeding   
I keep, keep bleeding love   
Keep bleeding   
Keep, keep bleeding love   
You cut me open and I   
Keep bleeding   
_Keep, keep bleeding love_

Everyone cheered. "Thank you, that was are new song Bleeding Love."

"Okay, settle down class, settle dow." Mr. Sun said. "Now to business."


	2. Why We Left

**Piper's POV**

"Okay Rey, what song do you wanna rehearse?" I asked her in the recording room inside our house. Yeah, that's right, we're that awesome.

"Um, how 'bout -" she started when she got interrupted by the doorbell. "Don't just stand there Pipes, answer it." I sighed and went open the door, and almost fainted when I saw Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nyssa, Leo, Jason, Drew (insert vomit here), Frank and Hazel.

"Hey." Nyssa said rocking back and forth on her heels. "You left your journal at school."

"Thanks." I said gently taking it out of her rough hands, raising an eyebrow. "And it took you all to return it to me?"

"Hey." Reyna said barging in. "What's going on?"

"Apparently a get together." I answered. "You guys gonna come in or what?"

"Cool place." Percy gasp when he stepped inside.

"I know, and we have a private pool, gaming room, training room, library, horse stable, room for building things, ect." I said plopping on the sofa and turning on MTV.

"So, how was your tour to Europe?" Jason asked.

"Great!" I answered. "Lot's of cute British guys with accents."

"Cute Spain guys with accents." Reyna added.

"Cute French guys with accents." I continued.

"Cute Italy guys with accents."

"Hot Greek guys."

"Super hot Roman guys." Me and Reyna said together. By the end of that Jason looked like a fire truck that's about to have his siren go off, me and Reyna couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow Jase." Reyna said in between laughs. "Don't ask a question that in the end you're going to turn into a tomato."

"How about you new clothing line?" Drew asked with fake interest dipping out her voice, "I mean, I'll be happy to give you some advice dumpster queen."

"No thank you." Reyna stepped up. "Piper is an amazing stylist, and does not need your help what so ever. Come on Thalia." She said dragging Thalia into one of our rooms. "You could use an upgrade." I rolled my eyes and ran after them.

**Reyna's POV**

Why did I have to set off my big mouth and say that Piper could make Thalia like her new look? I mean, Piper is a sister to me, and I should know that she doesn't like to dress up for the fun of it.

"So Rey," Leo started. "Why did you leave the Camps?"

"None of your business" I hissed, when Pipes came out with Thalia, or I think that was her. Piper gave here a T-shirt that said **BICHES** on it, ripped black skinny jeans, hooped skull earrings, her old boom box speaker bag, and pink converse (maybe a joke, but looked awesome with the outfit.) Her silver bracelet was around her risk with a Green Day rubber bracelet, and her usually tangled hair was neatly combed and tucked into a hat.

"Wow Pipes," Thalia said. "You do nice work."

"Thank you." Piper smirked. "And what would you would have given her Drew?"

"Well dumpster queen," Drew huffed. "I would have given her a bold blue sundress that went to her mid thigh with gems around the collar, twelve-inch black pumps and... is there a problem hon?" She asked Thalia who was trying to barf in her new bag.

"Yes," Thalia said looking up at Drew. "The fact that I could DIE IN THOSE!"

"Okay" I clapped my hands together and shoved everyone out the door. "Wow it's late, see everyone tomorrow, bye." And closed the door in their faces.

"Wow, very nice Rey." Piper said sarcastically.

"Shut up and let's finish that song."

* * *

Okay, talk about bad morning. I woke up late, took a cold shower, and worst of all, found Piper finishing breakfast, looking perfect. "Hey Rey," Piper greeted, "glad you're wearing the clothes I picked out for you, hurry up I'll buy you coffee on the way to school." Ugh, please not McDonald. I prayed in my head, just my luck, it was.

"Run faster twinkle toes." Coach Belle yelled at me. Oh, my, gods, don't let this woman fool you, she's a blonde, twenty-year-old, six-inch designer pump wearing ass, that is yelling at _me_ to run faster when I'm in the front. Oh yeah, well why don't I beat you with your own pumps, that will show you- okay, now I just sound like Kronos.

"Hey Rey." Jason said as he caught up with me, "why _did_ you and Pipes leave camp?"

"Because we saw you kissing Drew." I answered and ran faster so he wouldn't see the tears rolling out of my eyes.


	3. Halloween Party

**Piper's POV**

I was sitting down in the lunchroom, writing down lyrics in my journal, when I saw Reyna running towards me looking shocked. "Rey, what's wrong?" I asked her. We were doing that weird thing girls do when we're worried by grabbing the other girl's elbows.

"Okay, I might have told Jason why we left." Reyna looked at me like she was going to cry any minute. "Are you mad?"

"No, he cheated on us."

"Please this excuse this interruption, Piper and Reyna to the front office please, I repeat, Reyna and Piper to the front office please, thank you."

"What did I do now?" Reyna asked.

**(Page Brake)**

"So, girls" Principal Z started. "Do you know why you're here?" We both shook our heads. "Well, you are here because we need you to do a concert here."

"You mean, for free?" I asked. He nodded. "Sure why not."

"Great, it's going to at our Halloween party at 7:00, after Jason, and Thalia. Now, go to class please."

**(Another Page Brake)**

"So what song you wanna do?" Rey asked.

"How 'bout the monster mash?" I said when their was a knock on the door. "It's open" I yelled through the wall.

"Hey Nyssa, what do you need?" I asked her when she walked in.

"Hey Pipes, Rey, I was kind of wondering if you guys could help me pick out a costume?"She asked.

"Sure, step into our dressing room."

**(Page Brake, I'm skipping to the Halloween party)**

"You okay?" Reyna asked me.

"Yeah, why did you ask?"

"Well you've paced back and forth for like an hour now."

"Just trying to make these shoes more comparable, that's all."

She rolled her eyes. "Pipes, first, you're dressed up as a native girl, you're wearing moccasins. Second, we wore more painful shoes for dancing! Remember those tight 12 inch heels on our stop to Vegas? They had to use the jaws of life to get mine off!"

"Hey." Nyssa interrupted. "Thanks for helping me with the vampire costume, Will thinks it looks awesome!"

"No prob." I told her.

"And speaking about Will-"

"Hey people!" Drew interrupted/yelled. "Aphrodite is here, so start bowing down to the goddess." Just then Hazel, Frank came in.

"Hey Hazel." I said after I hugged her. "Love the cow girl look, you know how to pull it off. "

"And Frank." He flinched when Reyna said his name. "Love the samurai costume, question is that a real sword?"

He nodded and said, "hey look there's Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Leo and Jason." Then walked over.

"Hey Annabeth, how would I have guessed that you would have dressed up as the Statue of Liberty?" Pretending to think hard.

She rolled her eyes."Really Pipes? And how would I have known that you're dressed up as a Cherokee girl?"

"Your mom is Athena and you hang out with Rachel." Percy stepped in, we both laughed.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain, and I love your, Poseidon costume."

"Uh, actually Wise Girl, I'm Triton. Duh."

"Hey Annabeth, hey Try-to-eat-my-panties." Thals said slapping him on the back. "Looking good Rey, love that whole 'I can blast you off earth witch' look, course, my goth angle look is better!"

"Hey women," Leo said putting his arm around me and Rey. "Thals, you're welcome for helping Jason fix his Roman battle gear. Like my silversmith costume?"

"It was made for you repair boy."

"Time go on sis." Jason said grabbing his sister's arm.

"Goodluck." Me and Reyna yelled.


	4. He Did What!

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in while. (Switches to murderous voice)My music teacher hates me. So. I thought I give you some Wyssa drama. OH, MAN UP BOYS!**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

"Jason! Get your lazy butt out of bed!" Thalia yelled through the door, which was completely unnecessary.

"Quit yelling!" I grumbled, "first, you're only, like six feet away, and second, IT'S SATURDAY!"

"I know." She said peeking her head in. "But I'm meeting Lacy, Will and Nyssa at the mall, want to come?"

"Since when do you like shopping?"

"Fine, say with Drew."

"I'm in." I lifted my head from my pillow and pushed _that_ out the door and got dressed up. Idiot, idiot, IDIOT! I kept on calling myself. I never wanted to kiss Drew, but that bitch has really good charms speak, why I'm dating her? I have no clue. I just want my girl back, the problem now is I have to pick which one and I don't want to hurt anything but a monster ever again.

**Rey's POV**

I yawned. "Okay, who's next?" I asked. We were at the mall signing autographs since ugh, 5 am. "What time is it now?" I asked Piper.

"Um," Piper started. "11:49, almost 12." I growled.

"How come you're not tired." She shrugged.

"Come on Rey, let's go get some smoothies."

"Okay!"

"Hey girls." Leo said as he ran up to me and Piper.

"Hey Valdez." Piper responded. "What's the problem?"

"This." He said as he pulled out a camera of...oh, my gods! "So what do we do about this?" She asked.

"We handle it like a Roman."

**Will's POV**

Me and Nyssa were sitting in a Starbucks waiting for Lacy, Jason and Thalia. "So." I started. "Build anything good lately?" Nyssa just nodded. For some strange reason she won't talk to me or even look me in the eye.

"Here they come." She pointed out and walked over.

"Hi ladies and Jason." I said, when the radio turned to a different channel. You can guess who was on.

"Hey listeners, this is DJ JImmy here with the hit band Greek and Roman. How are you today girls?"

"Just fine JImmy." Piper said into the mic. "Right now we have a new song with us. Hope you like it!"

_You have a way of coming easily to me _

_And when you take, you take the very best of me _

_So I start a fight cause I need to feel something_

_ And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

_[Chorus:]_

**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day **

**Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say**

** And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through **

**I've never been anywhere cold as you**

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray

And I stood there loving you and wished them all away

_ And you come away with a great little story_

_ Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

**You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you**

** And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you** _(Died for you)_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_ Every smile you fake is so condescending _

_Counting all the scars you made_

** And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through I've never been anywhere cold as** _you_

Wow girls. That was deep, where did that come from?" JImmy asked when the song ended.

"That was for one of our best friends ex's." Piper answered. "For Will Solace, when he cheated on Nyssa when he kissed my sister Drew."

I looked at Nyssa and Jason. Jason looked like that he was frozen and time and Nyssa ran off somewhere. Oh boy. "Nyssa, wait!"


	5. Let's Get Her Back

**SORRYY...The last time I gave you the world's most suckish chapter! I hope this one's better and it has to be a cliffhanger because I'm off next week and I can update more. ;) **

**P.S. Shout out to LiveLaughLoveTogether13, for making the awesome cover! **

**P.P.S. I'll update Tuesday if I get 10 reviews, and update, update, update! Does not count. **

* * *

**Piper's POV**

"Okay class." Mr. Sun started. "Today you will be assigned partners because you need to write a new song together." Easy A. I thought in my head.

"Okay, they are...

Nyssa and Austin

Grayson and Lily

Jason and Lacy

Leo an Reyna

Piper and Will..." Oh great, _him_.

**(Time Lapps)**

"Okay Will. "I said as nicely as I could without ripping his head off. "What kind of song would you like to write?"

"Nyssa." Will muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"You miss her don't you?"

Will sighed. "More than anything."

"Well. Get her back."

** (Time Lapps. Day the songs are due.)**

"Okay, first up is Piper and Will." Mr. Sun read off of his clipboard.

I pushed Will on stage while I walked to the keyboard. Then I started to play some cords and Will started to sing in a clear tone.

_The rain falls on my windows_

_And a coldness runs through my soul_

_And the rain falls, oh the rain falls_

_I don't want to be alone_

_I wish that I could photoshop all our bad memories_

_Because the flashbacks, oh the flashbacks_

_Won't leave me alone_

_If you come back to me_

_I'll be all that you need_

_Baby, come back to me_

_Let me make up for what happened in the past_

_Baby come back to me (come back)_

_I'll be everything you need (come back)_

_Baby come back to me (come back)_

_Boy, you're one in a million (come back)_

_Baby come back to me (come back)_

_I'll be everything you need (come back)_

_Baby come back to me (come back)_

_You're one in a million (one in a million)_

_Lower east side of Manhattan_

_She goes shopping for new clothes_

_And she buys this_

_And she buys that_

_Just leave her alone_

_I wish that he would listen to her side of the story_

_It isn't that bad_

_It isn't that bad_

_And she's wiser for it now_

_I admit I cheated_

_Don't know why I did it_

_But I do regret it_

_Nothing I can do or say can change the past_

_Baby come back to me (come back)_

_I'll be everything you need (come back)_

_Baby come back to me (come back)_

_Boy, you're one in a million (come back)_

_Baby come back to me (come back)_

_I'll be everything you need (come back)_

_Baby come back to me (come back)_

_You're one in a million (one in a million)_

_Everything I ever did_

_Heaven knows I'm sorry babe_

_I was too dumb to see_

_You were always there for me_

_And my curiosity got the better of me_

_Baby take it easy on me_

_Anything from A to Z_

_Call me what you wanna but_

_I open my heart to be_

_You are my priority_

_Can't you see you punished me_

_More than enough already_

_Baby take it easy on me_

_Baby, take it easy on me_

_Baby come back to me_

_Baby come back to me_

_Baby come back to me (come back)_

_I'll be everything you need (come back)_

_Baby come back to me (come back)_

_Boy, you're one in a million (come back)_

_Baby come back to me (come back)_

_I'll be everything you need (come back)_

_Baby come back to me (come back)_

_You're one in a million (one in a million)_

_Baby come back to me (come back)_

_I'll be everything you need (come back)_

_Baby come back to me (come back)_

_Boy, you're one in a million (come back)_

_Baby come back to me (come back)_

_I'll be everything you need (come back)_

_Baby come back to me (come back)_

_You're one in a million (one in a million)_

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na..._

When the song ended Nyssa was smiling and was full of tears, despite that Will practically called her a guy. he ran off the stage to hug her while I went around back stage and saw Reyna and Leo... OH MY GODS!

**Reyna's POV**

I can't believe me and Leo did that! All I can say is EEEEEEKKKKKKK! God, I'm losing my Roman.


	6. Prom

**Okay, I only got 5 reviews, but I'm updating anyway. Challenge: Who ever can guess the name and original artist of that song will win a prize. I'll update as soon as I**** get 10 this time, and remember: update, update, update! Does not count.**

* * *

**Reyna's POV**

I couldn't shake the feeling that something happened that happened that I don't know about, but on the other hand, Piper couldn't stop grinning at me and Leo. Do you think she knows...? NO!

"Hey Rey." Piper chimed. "So, how's things."

"Good." I said suspiciously. "And how are you?"

"Good, so, you got a date to the dance?"

I hesitated. "Uh, yeah, me and Leo are going together-just as friends though!" I quickly added.

"Not from what I saw." She whispered. Okay, this girl is starting to sound like an Aphrodite child everyday now.

"You saw that?" I said louder than I meant to. People kept on staring at me weird. "So, who's your date?"

She looked down at her shoes. "No one, I'm thinking of going solo."

"Why?"

"I hate being an Aphrodite girl, what do you aspect?" Yeah, worlds best accuse right?

"Right, anyways, let's go by dresses."

**(Time Lapps. PROM!)**

I flipped back my hair. The purple and gold dress with matching shoes I was wearing was gorgeous. "I just hope Leo likes it." I whispered to myself. Wait, why did I just say that?

"Rey, hurry up!" Piper scrambled by. She wore a green dress, white sandals, minimal jewelry and a fringe bag.

"Okay, Jeez, you know that you that you don't need to buy a corsage for yourself."

She shrugged. "I know, I just like corsage's. Anyway, let's go."

**(Time Lapps.)**

"Hey Leo." I smiled. I had to emit I was a little nervous, I never been to a dance before.

"Hey Rey." H e said putting his arm around me. "You look gorgeous tonight."

"Enough flirting already!" Piper yelled in our face. "Go dance already or get a room!" Me and Leo blushed hardly at that.

"Shut up Beautyqueen." Leo said as he guided me to the dance floor. After 5 minutes of awkward dancing we start getting used to it.

After about 3 hours of dancing a thought popped into my head. "Leo, was it wise to leave a daughter of Aphrodite in a place that could have drugs in it?" I asked him, then we stopped slow dancing and ran to find her. And all can I could say when I saw her was: "oh Piper."

* * *

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Guess what will happen. I dare you. Sorry it was so short, It's like, 11 pm right now. Well, later! My mom's yelling her ass of. "I'm going to bed mom!"**


	7. I Did Not Arrange A Date

**Wow. You guys are fast, let's see...15 this time and you know my policy! Also, I'm still waiting for the answer to my last question, I'm just gonna say the prize right now-a preview of the chapter after the one you guessed the right answer! So, open a new tab and start searching, I'll give you a hint-the most said word in the song.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Wow. Just, wow. Some Connor and Travis wannabes dyed Piper's hair pink, all of it, braid, eyebrows, lashes and for a bonus, eyelids. "Pipes, you okay?" I asked.

"Let's just go home." She growled at Rey. "I have a meeting with Nemesis I have to schedule."

"Okay, just, give me a second." Rey said and turned to me. Thanks Leo, I had a great time." And kissed me on the cheek.

**Piper's POV**

"Who did this to you?" Rey asked me at home. I scrubbed six times and I only got one-fifth off.

"I don't know, just some guys. Anyways, let's call it a night." I yawned.

**(12:57)**

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand, ready to rip someone's head off. "Hello?" I grumbled into the speaker.

"Hey Pipes." The person on the other end said. Oh boy, it was Jason.

"What do you want Jason?" I yawned. "It's like 1 am."

"Sorry Pipes." He apologized. What?

"For breaking my heart, I forgive you."

"No, not that."

"What?"

"All the pink, the paint was for Drew, but I guess me and Will aimed for the wrong Aphrodite child." So it was him!

"So you did that!" I yelled into the speaker. "Ugh, never mind, how do you get it out?"

"You rub it against seashells. Sorry again."

I sighed. "It's okay. Let's continue this convocation tomorrow, let's say, around lunch?"

"Sure." He rushed. "See you tomorrow." And hanged up. He better not think I arranged a date!

**(Saturday)**

I waited at the table in Starbucks Jason told me to sit at. I checked my phone: 12:41. I started fiddling with the buttons on my white blouse. "Hey Pipes. "A voice said behind me. I turned around to see none other than Jason Grace.

"Hey Jason, have a seat." He gladly took it.

"So, how are we going to get back at her?" He asked between sips of coffee. I grinned.

"Leo and Rey already beat us to that." I let that sink in for a while. "I saw them back stage after Will's little I'm sorry song. They had buckets of designer brown feathers, tar, potato sacks, and said 'Drew is going to regret this.'" **(A/N And you guys thought they were making out.) **

"Okay, so what do we do?" I smiled and whispered the plan to him, we both started laughing. "Okay, later." He waved and walked off to get his share of supplies while I walked home. And what was waiting there was Rey with a magazine in her hand. No!


	8. A Fake Date

**Okay, so we have a winner. (Cue Trumpets) Jessica, who answered Come Back To Me by Utada Hikaru. But since I can't PM a guest, I'll just make one for all of you. Still 15 reviews for my next update.**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

No! NO! The magazine was two centimeters from my face. And on the cover was me and Jason. We where at Starbucks and there might have been one moment where he kissed my cheek. The title read **Is the Famous** **Piper McLean Dating A Nobody? Check page 13 for the details**. I flipped through the pages until I found page 13:

_Is Piper McLean dating a nobody? Our sources found the two on a date at a Starbucks in Long Island, apparently, making love. We soon found out the young male's name is Jason Grace, son of the late starlet. Will Jasper be the new Brangelina? Is this why one of the biggest name in music never wanted to date a famous? Why she never dated on her road trip to fame?_

"You guys were on a date?" Rey asked me, now I wanted to smack her _so_ bad.

"No we were not on a date, he just wanted to apologize for turning me into a pink Power Puff." I growled. "Nothing happened between us." Then my phone rang on the island.

"You better pick it up Pipes." She said after looking at the caller id on my phone. "It's your boyfriend." And ran into the other room before I could kill her.

'"Hey Pipes." Jason said before I could say anything. "Did you see the magazine?"

"Of course I saw it, by the way, stay away from Ray for a while."

"Why?"

"Don't ask, she thinks we're really dating."

He hesitated before answering. "Oh. So, what are we going to do about this."

I sighed. "Okay, I'll contact my agent later, I'll see what he can do. Bye."

**(A Call Later)**

"What do you mean we have to fake date?" I yelled into the phone.

"Piper, honey, if you go on a date with this Jason character, it will give you a good rep. But if you dump him, your whole career goes into the underworld."

"So how do I tell him this?" I asked.

"No problem dear, I'll tell him okay."

"Thanks Tyler." I hanged up.

**Jason's POV**

I couldn't believe it today me and Piper have a date today. I mean a fake date of course! I...I...I mean UGH! "Hey Jason." Piper said behind me which mad me jump. "Wow, the great son of Jupiter jumped, what hideous monster are you facing?"

I blushed. "Not funny, so what are we going to do today, 'cause I was thinking skydiving.

She smiled. "Sure."

**(After Skydiving)**

"That was awesome." Piper said to me. "Sure, I didn't go as high as you."

"Yeah." I grinned, "it reminded me of our fist fall. Anyway, let's go eat." We flied to the nearest ice cream store, 'cause, you know traffic in NY. Piper held on to me pretty tight and I was cheering in my head. Wait you idiot, you broke her heart and you expect her to forgive you? "Jason, Jason." Piper said in my ear. "We're here."

"What, oh, yeah, sorry." I apologized, and flew down. "Okay so what do you want, I'll pay."

"Chocolate. Daughter of Aphrodite here."

"Two of those please." I told the waiter, and we started chugging down on those.


	9. I'M SURE IT WAS A FAKE DATE, STOP ASKING

**11 reviews later, and here we are! I'm on spring break so I can give you a chapter. Also, to make things more interesting, I will now either make a challenge that will come with a prize or tell a real short story about myself. I'm doing both today. P.S. I apologize that the characters are OOC, especially Reyna but come on, if she can be a total slut in most fanfics, she could be girly in this one!**

**Challenge: Name 5 songs by the artist Utada Hikaru. (Easy one.) **

**Short Story: When I was 3, me and my sister were playing dress up, and she dressed up as a princess and I was a giraffe. When she saw me she screamed "Ah! Pet horsy!" (She was one.) Anyways, to make long story short, she dragged in front of the stairs and jumped on top of me from 38 steps. And though me almost dying, my mother stood there watching. (This is why my dad is my favorite!)**

**Review shout out: You are welcome Lauren, you actually listen to Cubic H, you get the prize. And can I say, I'm SO jealous with your name, mine's is Alivia Phok (pronounced _Poke_)**

* * *

**Piper's POV **

I dropped my keys on the floor and passed out on the bed. "Best. Fake.-"

"Best fake what?" Reyna asked barging into my room. "Don't you mean best _real_ date?"

"Okay, you have seriously lost your Roman girl!" I stated sitting up. "And it was a fake date!" She blew a raspberry.

"Please. I'm not sure you guys even talked." Okay, note to self, time to take her to a mental hospital.

"Rey, go blow something up! You're not acting like a praetor!"

"Fine, but I'm going out with Leo and when I come back I don't want to see Jasper-"

"GET OUT!" I screamed and shoved her out the door. I'm pretty sure I heard her mutter "you wish" though the door.

**(Sunday)**

I woke up all groggy to the sound of laughing. Curious, I got out of bed and into the kitchen to see Leo and Reyna laughing at a video online. "If monsters come crashing my house, you guys are paying the fees." I told them.

"Jeez, Beautyqueen didn't get enough sleep?" Leo asked. "Anyway, we're watching a video of Drew, check it out." The video was hilarious! It showed how Drew got tarred and feathered. Now she looked like a dirty, glittery, potato sack wearing goose.

"Priceless!" I laughed when a pink ball of light appeared in our living room. "Mom." I said trying to hide the laptop behind me. "How's things?"

"I know what you did to Drew, but not important now. Congrats on Jason honey!"

I stood there speechless. "That was a fake date!" She and Reyna shared a glance like: _she's that clueless isn't she?_

"Sure it is." Mom chimed, "anyway, g2g ttyl!" And disappeared with designer perfume she knows I hate overwhelming the room.

"Wow Pipes." Leo started. "It's cool that your mom knows text speech." I slapped him for that.

**Jason's POV**

I was enjoying my lucky charms when the doorbell ringed and in came Percy and Nico. "Hey Jason." Percy said stealing a blue charm from my bowl.

"Not cool man." I said jerking the bowl away from him. "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Have a good time with Piper?" Nico asked. I let the cereal leak out of my mouth.

"How did you know that?" Percy grinned.

"A curly-haired blonde told me." He stated.

"Annabeth?"

"No Aphrodite."

"No dude." Nico argued. "She has black spiky hair and blue eyes."

"Okay, that's creepy Nico." I explained. "Anyways, it was a FAKE date." They looked at each other like: _sure it was._

"You can say all you want Grace, you know it was real." Nico said leaving the house, then popped his head back in. "Coming Percy?"


	10. Plans, Passing Out and Dissclaimers

**13 reviews, not bad. So, I understand that trying to bribe you for review don't work because I'm too nice and my life is Tatarus without writing this story, so now I'm thinking about doing something else...heh heh.**

**Challenge: Name 5 songs by the artist Utada Hikaru. **

**Review shout out: Yes Lauren, I'm Cambodian and part Vietnamese, and even though I was born in Seattle I consider myself as Asian. I'm 12, and thank you! I have a fan! Also have my contact info on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I'm going to need to take a break for about three weeks because of Cambodians New Year and I swear I will update 4 times on the same day if nobody complains. LOVE it or, well...DEAL WITH it!**

* * *

**Nico's POV **

I walked, no, stalked, yeah that sounds cooler, out of the library parking lot with Thalia. "Why do I have to come again?" I asked her.

"Because they told you to come Deathbreath, duh." She answered." Look, there they are." She pointed at a table with 4 other people already seated in it.

"Finally, everyone's here." Annabeth sighed.

"Where are Hazel and Frank?"

"They went horse back riding." Percy responded. Great, they don't have to come and I do.

"Anyways, we are here to discuss the relationship between Piper and Jason." Reyna said in a strict voice.

"What?" I slammed my hands on the table which caused some stares from everyone in the building but my table. Since everyone here but us were no older than 35, I gave them a stare like: 'stop staring! You know what teenagers are like.' "I was promised My Chemical Romance tickets." I continued looking at Percy.

"Oh yeah." He said uneasily scratching the back of his head. "I might have mentioned that." I was ready to punch the Styx out of him when Thalia dragged me down into my chair.

"Okay, so what do we do." She asked still touching my arm but it seemed like I was the only one who noticed. Annabeth handed each of us a slip of paper...

**Will's POV**

"Come on Nyssa." I said trying to drag her on the Farris wheel. Let's just say that she said, and I quote: "I was just caught up in the moment, we can't just make up like that." Why are girls so high immanence?

"I'm coming." She grumbled. Wow, with all those muscles you wouldn't have thought that she could walk slow. "It's almost 7 pm and I'm carrying all the stuff, give me a brake!"

"Get in." I ordered, she did what she was told but threw everything she was holding at me. "Ow."

"What did you want to tell me?" She asked when everything was perfect. Wait! Dinner, blanket, present, sitting in an abandoned fair, sunset. Yep, perfect.

"This." I opened the box I was hiding in my back pocket. Inside sat a crochet bronze ring with the fire symbol carved on it. "What do you think?" I asked.

"It's awesome." She said. "Although I would think the symbol was for Leo."

"Come on." I pouted. "It took me like, since we started dated for it to look like that." She hugged me.

"I know." She said in my ear. "Leo asked me why you wanted him to set a dagger on fire."

"Remind me to pour ice in his pants and take you on a ride on a chariot once Annabeth gets it fixed. So, put it on." She slipped on the ring.

"Uh, Will. I can't take it off."

"Good." I said cheerfully.

"No, I can't take it off, it's to tight." I stared at her index finger which was a fiery pink for about 6 minutes but was to long because she collapsed on my lap.

* * *

**Aw, cute little Wyssa moment, sure she had to pass out but...you guys are going have to wait for the next chapter for plan Jasper. I'm probably going to do...7 more chapters or so and THE END. I'll try to continue this, but with another couple. Maybe Thalico?**


	11. Plan JASPER (Not a Good One Though)

**I'm Back! I have no announcements so except I'm sick today so couldn't go to the temple so, on with PLAN JASPER**

**Challenge: Name one song by Preap Sovath. (Hard one, but here's a clue. He's Cambodian.)  
****Review shout out:  
Purple owl 4: Yeah, I admit I practically ruined Wyssa, but on the bright side, there together...that doesn't cut it does it?  
Lauren: You win again! Mom: Philyra- (The Goddess of beauty, perfume, healing, and writing) I spend most of my time on fanfiction. Dad: Hermes because he taught me how to steal candy from the bulk food containers at Fred Myers.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth went all out. See made a fake restaurant in the gym, came up with "Plan Jasper" and did it all under 30 minutes.

"Okay places people." She demanded from one of the bleachers seats. Here's the plan: Leo and Reyna go get Piper, claiming that Drew is hanging upside down on a rope by her leg and she has to see it to believe it, while I call Jason and tell him that Piper broke her leg and he has to bring the ambrosia and Thalia and Nico sing a sad romance song to snap them into their love or whatever.

"Where's Drew?" Piper yelled through the halls at the same time Jason yelled "Piper are you okay?"

They stopped on opposite doors when they saw each other. "Hey Piper, where's your broken leg?" Jason asked.

"Who told you that, and what's with the table and candle?" They both turned to see the table.

"Okay, Thalia and Nico, it's almost time to sing." Annabeth whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"Chill Beth." Nico whispered back. Oh she's going to kill him!

"I don't know." Jason emitted. "Would you like to join me for dinner though?" And gestured to the food left alone. Piper hesitated but nodded.

"Queue whatever your band is called." Annabeth ordered, and then the curtains opened.

"Hello you lovebirds." Thalia howled in the microphone. "Me and Nico are here because Annabeth paid us." And started to play the cords to _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_. Shocker!

**Thalia=bold** and _Nico=italics_

**I walk a lonely road**  
** The only one that I have ever known**  
** Don't know where it goes**  
** But it's only me to me and I walk alone**

_ I walk this empty street_  
_ On the Boulevard of broken dreams_  
_ When the city sleeps_  
_ And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

**_I walk alone_**  
**_ I walk alone_**  
**_ I walk alone_**  
**_ I walk a-_**

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_  
_ My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_  
_ Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_  
_ 'Til then I walk alone_

**_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah_**  
**_ Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah_**

**I'm walking down the line**  
** That divides me somewhere in my mind**  
** On the border line of the edge**  
** And where I walk alone**

**Read between the lines of what's**  
** Fucked up and everything's all right**  
** Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive**  
** And I walk alone**

_I walk alone_  
_ I walk alone_  
_ I walk alone_  
_ I walk a-_

**_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_**  
**_ My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating_**  
**_ Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_**  
**_ 'Til then I'll walk alone... _**

**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah **  
** Ahhh-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah**  
** I walk alone**  
** I walk a-**

_I walk this empty street_  
_ On the Boulevard of broken dreams_  
_ When the city sleeps_  
_ And I'm the only one and I walk a-_

**My shadows the only one that walks beside me**  
** My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating**  
** Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**  
** 'Til then I'll walk alone**

"Thank you." Nico yelled. "And remember, the next time you see Annabeth, remind her that she owes me 50 Drachmas!" And ran off the stage. I looked at Annabeth, she looked like she was going to set him on fire, then quickly turned back to Piper and Jason.

"Piper will you go out with me?" Jason begged.

She shrugged. "Considering what Annabeth went through, yes. But I'm not kissing you here because them." And pointed to the spot Annabeth and I were.

* * *

**Ha, bad chapter right, but I got a headache right now and it's not helping that I'm listening to Teenagers by My Chemical Romance. Great song if you can handle them saying the word _shit_ a lot. Next chapter is the REAL date, then an epilogue or so. This was my favorite story I have written, but I was thinking of adding another band to the world of Hollywood. Can you guess the lucky two?**


	12. The REAL Date

**The Real Date, AH! This song is one of the reasons this story is rated T.**

* * *

**Jason's POV**

I was drumming my fingers against the table. Piper told me to wait for her at a table at some karaoke place. "Hey Jason." She waved sitting down. "Did you here who's singing tonight?"

I shook my head and asked her what did she want to eat when some guy finished failing the song _Boyfriend, by Justin Bieber_. "Good job." She clapped. He just stood there mouth open.

"Okay." The DJ said pushing the other guy off the stage. "Now we have Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo singing Teenagers by My Chemical Romance!" My mouth feel to the floor. I always knew my sister could sing but, I never thought that she would do it in public. Nico started singing first...

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

**Because they sleep with a gun**

**And keep an eye on you, son**

**So they can watch all the things you do**

**Because the drugs never work**

**They gonna give you a smirk**

**'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean**

_They gonna rip up your heads_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

**They say that_ teenagers scare the living shit out of me_**

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

**The boys and girls in the clique**

**The awful names that they stick**

**You're never gonna fit in much, kid**

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_We'll make them pay for the things that they did_

_They say that_** teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_**

**_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_**

**_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_**

**_Ohh yeah!_**

_They say that teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

**So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose**

**Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me**

_All together now!_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me**

**They could care less as long as someone'll bleed**

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

They finally stopped singing and jumped off the stage, when some old dude stopped them and had a long convocation.

"Jason, Jason." Piper waved her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, right." I turned my attention back to Piper. "So want do you want to eat?"

"Anything vegetarian, this place doesn't know what that word means." She said looking at the menu.

"Well how 'bout we head to my place and I'll make you a PBJ?" I asked.

"How romantic." She laughed.

**One car ride later...**

"Hey you two." Leo said sitting on the couch. How did he get into _my_ house? "Thalia let me in by the way. She said don't do anything stupid." He answered.

"Hey Piper, Jason." Reyna said plopping herself on the couch next to Leo. "Percy and Annabeth are coming over soon."

"Okay, who arranged a party while I was gone?" I yelled.

"Thalia." Percy answered entering the house with his girlfriend. "I brought the M&M's. The blue kind of course."

"Well this is the most interesting date I ever went on." Piper whispered in my ear. "And I fell of the Grand Canyon and lived."

"Ooh, Power Rangers Mega Force!" Leo squealed. "Who do you guys want to be, I call dibs on Jake Holling the Black Ranger."

"You know he has a crush on the blonde Gia right?" Piper reminded him.

He took one little glance at Annabeth and said: "nevermind, I'll be Robo Knight." We all laughed and the whole night was a blur...

* * *

**Ha, Leo's weird banter. Next is an epilogue!**


	13. The End

**The Final Chapter! (Queue Crying.) Don't cry, I'm making a new story. This one will be Thalico. (Sorry Demigodlishness! You don't have to read it though.) I'll post the first chapter about that story soon. And I promise I won't add a song to take up all the space.**

* * *

**Piper's POV**

Me and Jason are good now. The Band Greek and Roman are taking a break for a couple of months. Reyna is badass again, thank the Gods! Thalia and Nico though are acting weird, but me and Annabeth are sure they aren't dating.

"Hey Piper." Reyna popped her head in my room. "Leo, Jason, Nico, Thalia, Annabeth and Percy are here so get up!" I smiled. Yes, still badass.

"Hey Jason." I greeted kissing him. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Oh, I didn't need to tell you anything, I just wanted to come over." He emitted.

"That's messed up Jason." Nico said, when a phone rang.

"Hello." Thalia said into the speaker. "What? We got in! We got in!" And hanged up. "We got in." Thalia screamed at Nico and kissed him full on the lips. Suddenly, her silver glow faded and her tiara thingy disappeared. She blushed. "I guess I got kicked out."

"What did you get into?" Leo asked after a wolf whistle.

"Me and Nico get into becoming stars!" She answered even redder than before. "We're going to Hollywood!" Everyone congratulated them at the same time except Jason who thought of something.

"That guy you were talking to at the karaoke place, he was an agent?" Nico nodded. "Well, don't do anything stupid like drugs and don't let fame get up in your head like-"

"Mom." Thalia finished for him. "Don't worry, I won't. Fame didn't do anything to your girlfriend and Reyna." I nodded.

"Who knows, maybe you'll be more famous than us." I added.

"I doubt that Pipes." Reyna shook her head.

"Not cool." Nico said.

"Only because you're most likely to be a punk-rock band. We're pop."

"True."

"So when are you leaving?" Annabeth asked Thalia.

"Next week."

I smiled. Not only because I ws happy for them, I smiled because I felt like I was part of it...

* * *

**And that's the end people. I'm about to put up a the next story's first chapter but I still need a name. I'm thinking _Why Not?_**


	14. A Preview of My Next Story

_Thalia Grace. Nico di Angelo. Other wise known as one of the worlds best punk-rock band. When Nico wants to take things to the next level with Thalia, he finds out that she's needed to date one of Hollywood's big boys. What will he do?_

**Thalia**

You think being famous is easy? Wrong. I was listening to Green Day while Nico was taking a nap. His hair was shaggy and dark, like one of those styles girls call "sex hair." He snored a little, not what you expect from Death's child. I don't know why I was looking at him, I mean I kissed him once. Big deal. The bus came to a stop.

"Nico." I poked him with a drumstick. "Wake up." When he didn't answer, I poked him again.

"Huh?" He asked all groggy after the sixth time. "Oh, 5 more minutes." I slapped him.

"Wake up Death Breath, or I'll tell _everyone_ you used to play with dolls."

"They we action figures!"

I shrugged. "Who cares?"

"Fine, I'll get up." We walked together to one of the newer recording studios.

"Hello dears." A woman greeted us. "I'm Sage and I'm your new personal assistant, follow me please to get your new look ready." We both groaned. I didn't know we had to go through this.

We stepped though the door and into a personal solon kinda place and a man waiting for us. "Welcome darlings." He said with a thick, snooty accent. "Please welcome the new you. Ladies first." He pointed a narrow, manicured finger at me.

"Now, your hair is a little bushy, so we're going to wash and condition it." I was pretty sure I saw Nico laugh with a video camera in his hand. They poured freezing cold water on me and dried it with a leaf blower called a hairdryer then spiked the tips up with gel.

"Good. And your style is cute with the tiara thingy." (I kept a replica as a souvenir.) "But let's get rid of that and give you more of a punk look." More punk? Who does this guy think he is?

The freak handed me a white T-shirt that said **TRUST NO BITCH** in bold letters, ripped black jeans with lots of zippers, big black combat boots, a grey beanie, and two bracelets: both rubber that either said My Chemical Romance or Green Day. Then shooed me into the dressing room. When I stepped out Nico was staring at me in the wierd way.

"Wonderful." He clapped. "Now for the male." This guy is insane. After a while Nico came back wearing a T-shirt with a skull on it, (no shocker there), tight black jeans and black shoes with spikes. He had purple rubber bands around his hands and his hair looked messier than before but styled with gel.

"You two look great." Sage commented. "Now on to business, what's the name of the band?" Nico bit his lip.

"We haven't got one." She put down her clipboard and looked at us.

"I see, I helped Greek and Roman pick their name, I can help you. Let's see." She took a moment to study us. "People see black as hell, and if you're here right know you need some sort of power, so..." she stopped there to let us finish the sentence.

"Immortal?" Nico asked. She tilted her head.

"Half-Bloods?" I shouted out thinking of my half-brother Hercules. She smiled.

"Welcome The Half-Bloods."


End file.
